Citizenship Timeline
:For information on changing your alignment by Betrayal, see the Betrayal Timeline. For the original citizenship quests, see Citizenship and Subclasses Timeline. In EverQuest II you cannot be a citizen of more than one city. Though you can't claim citizenship in multiple cities, you can change your citizenship. You can either change your citizenship by completing quests to move to a city of the same alignment or you can betray your city if you are from the opposing alignment. Change of Citizenship versus Betrayal Though it is listed as a betrayal quest in the quest journal, changing citizenship for residents of the same alignment differs from the actual betrayal process because you're not changing your alignment. A genuine betrayal is when you go from a city of evil or good alignment to a city of the opposite alignment; the process of doing so requires you to become an Exile first and the completion of several quests to win the trust of your new alignment. Whether you are changing citizenship or betraying your city to change your alignment, you will lose the ability to use the Call Home that teleports to that city instantly and it will be replaced with teleportation to the new city. For example, your Call Home ability that used to teleport you to Freeport will be replaced with one that send you to Gorowyn if you change your citizenship from Freeport to Gorowyn. As of 2011 the abilities that were once named Call of the Overlord (etc.) were all standardized and renamed Call to Home. Cities and their alignments are as follows: Good Cities Evil Cities Neutral Cities Qeynos Kelethin New Halas Freeport Neriak, City of Hate Gorowyn Maj'Dul* * It is easy to change citizenship between cities of the same alignment. Just follow the instructions on this page to change citizenship. * Maj'dul offers residency and doesn't require betrayal or a change of citizenship. See the last section on this page to become a resident. * To switch to a city of the opposing alignment, you must first betray your current city. After you have betrayed, you must end your exile. *In 2011 multiple home ownership was added to EQ2. It is not necessary to change your citizenship to own a home in a city of the same alignment. __TOC__ =Earning Your Citizenship= This section describes how to earn citizenship with a city after you are already tolerated by the city. You can do these quests without to betraying your current city both cities have the same evil or good alignment. You must be level 10 to start these quests. Becoming a Citizen of New Halas This option is available to citizens of Kelethin and Qeynos, and to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Qeynos or Kelethin: *Citizens of Qeynos must talk to inside the Coldwind Crier in Qeynos Capitol District at first. *Citizens of Kelethin must talk to in Kelethin first. The quest you receive to change your citizenship is Moving to New Halas. After getting the quest you must find Ambassador Brynhilde Maersdottr in New Halas at . Keep in mind the following if you choose to complete this quest: *Penalty: You lose your existing Call of Kelethin, Call of Qeynos or Call of Haven ability. *Reward: You gain the Call of New Halas ability. Becoming a Citizen of Qeynos This option is available to citizens of Kelethin, New Halas, and to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Qeynos. *Citizens of Kelethin must talk to Ambassador Gibrien Marsden in Kelethin first. *Citizens of New Halas must talk to Ambassador Brynhilde Maersdottr in New Halas first. The quest line includes: #Moving to Qeynos #The Fulfillment of Dreams #Her Gates #Her People #Her Cleanliness Becoming a Citizen of Kelethin This option is available to citizens of New Halas andQeynos, as well as to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Kelethin and Qeynos. *Citizens of Qeynos must talk to inside the Coldwind Crier in Qeynos Capitol District at first. *Citizens of New Halas must talk to Ambassador Brynhilde Maersdottr in New Halas. # (20) ## (10) - Fae language quest #Raise your City of Kelethin Faction by performing the following repeatable quests from the Kelethin Timeline: #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) # (20) - offered once your City of Kelethin Faction is at least Amiable (10,000 or better) Becoming a Citizen of Freeport This option is available to citizens of Gorowyn or Neriak, City of Hate, and to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Freeport. *Citizens of Gorowyn must talk to Ambassador Zelzekla in Gorowyn first. Citizens of Gorowyn have the option to change their citizenship in two easy steps by completing the quest Freeport Citizenship. *Citizens or Neriak must talk to Ambassador V'Nox in Neriak located at first. # - from in East Freeport at . # - from in East Freeport at . # - formerly # Becoming a Citizen of Gorowyn This option is available to citizens of Freeport or Neriak, City of Hate. Visit the Ambassador in your home city to arrange papers that can be taken directly to Ambassador Zelzekla in Gorowyn. He's on the first platform up from the bottom of the central well. *Citizens or Neriak must talk to Ambassador V'Nox in Neriak located at (-495.25, 22.97, 203.96) first. *Citizens of Freeport must talk to the Citizenship Ambassador of Freeport first. Becoming a Citizen of Neriak, City of Hate This option is available to citizens of Freeport or Gorowyn, and to Exiles who have earned acceptance with Neriak. For an evil citizen to change their citizenship to Neriak, they must first speak with their home city Ambassadors to receive the Neriak citizenship quest. This is either Ambassador Brutus at (-79, -37, -4) in East Freeport or Ambassador Zelzekla at (2661, 66, 1172) in Gorowyn. # - from at in Neriak, City of Hate # - from at # # =Becoming a Resident of Maj'Dul= You can not actually become a citizen of or betray to Maj'Dul, but you can become a resident. You'll retain your old citizenship and once you have the required faction, you will be able to buy a home there. You have to earn access to one of the three Courts in Maj'Dul so that you can buy a Maj'Dul Residency License. The license is required to purchase a home there. Completing Becoming a Resident of Ro will earn you an extra ability, Call of Ro. You do not have to own a home in Maj'Dul to get Call of Ro, but it is a good idea to have it if you intend to have a home there. #Do the quests in one of the Faction Quests series of the Sinking Sands Timeline to gain faction with one of the 3 Courts. #Continue with Faction Quests in the Maj'Dul Timeline until you have sufficient faction to gain entrance to a Court. #Complete your residency by completing the following steps: #*The quest will earn you the Call of Ro ability. #*Purchase a Maj'Dul Residency License in your Court if you wish to buy a house in Maj'Dul. Category:Cities